Querido Bruce
by SamusTorresMcCartney
Summary: One-Shot. Damian Wayne ha matado a Dick Grayson y su padre no se lo perdonara jamas. Destrozado y lleno de ira, se va a formar parte del Regimen dejando para su padre una nota, y todo lo que siempre fue atras...


**Bien bien, hoy traigo este One-Shot cortísimo del juego: Injustice Gods Among Us **

**No sé si lo han visto, pero es bellísimo! :D :O**

**Superman crea el Régimen, Batman la resistencia : ) **

**El punto es que, en el mundo alterno donde Superman crea el Régimen, Damian Wayne (el hijo de Batman) traiciona a su padre y mata a Dick Grayson (esto está en el comic).**

**Basándome en esto, Damian le deja una última nota a su padre…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Universe**

**Ahora si, a leer**

**La nota de Damian **

La ventana crujió cuando se rompió en mil pedazos. El sonido de los cristales de la ventana cayendo hacia el suelo para romperse en miles más atrajo la atención del empresario multimillonario más famoso en todo Gótica. La alarma instalada dentro de la mansión comenzó a sonar haciendo caer cómicamente a Alfred de su cama en la que se encontraba durmiendo cuando se asustó.

Rápidamente se dirigió a donde Bruce se encontraba

-Señor, supongo que desearía que desactive la alarma

Bruce asintió para rápidamente dirigirse al sitio por donde entró ( o salió, a saber) el "intruso, dándose cuenta de que era la habitación de Damian, su hijo del que no sabía nada desde hace semanas. Desde… lo que había pasado.

Giró lentamente el pomo para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con las cortinas de la ventana ondeándose por el viento que hacia afuera, y una nota sobre la cama.

Antes siquiera de buscar algún indicio del porque había estado su hijo allí, entrado y salido como un ladrón para que nadie se diera cuenta. Se sentó sobre la cama y abrió cuidadosamente la nota.

Empezó a leerla, esperando que dentro de todo lo malo que estaba pasando, con la perdida de Metrópolis, la muerte del joker, la intervención de la Liga en Arkham y el estado mental de Superman, una noticia fuera buena.

Sin embargo, sabía que eso era un poco imposible.

_Padre:_

_Sé que no vas a tardar mucho en encontrar esta nota, así que sepas que me iré para ayudar a Superman a construir el Régimen que el mundo necesita para comportarse de una buena vez por todas. El ya entendió que a veces es necesario acabar con una vida para salvar miles más ¿pero tú? ¿Acaso nunca lo vas a entender? ¿Acaso no hubiera sido mejor matar desde un principio al joker? ¿Antes de que en sus tantos intentos de hacerse con Arkham y Gótica asesinara a tantas personas inocentes?_

_¿O porque no nos concentramos en algún evento más reciente?_

_De haber acabo con la miserable e insignificante vida del Joker cuando tuviste oportunidad. Ni Lois Lane y su bebe, ni Jimmy Olsen o toda Metrópolis hubiera perecido en menos de un día._

_¿Acaso nunca pensaste en lo que lograría tu incompetencia?_

_Miles pagaron por tus errores. Vidas se perdieron. Una ciudad entera fue destruida. Un hombre perdió todo lo que tenía mundo._

_Y no solo eso. Yo también tuve que pagar la cuenta de ello._

_¿Sabes porque?_

_Después de aquella tragedia, si ya habías fallado como héroe, no pudiste siquiera comportarte como un padre, no fuiste capaz de consolarme ni a mi… ni a Dick._

_Estabas tan concentrado pensando en lo que sucedió, que no pudiste siquiera reconfortarme, sufrir con migo o darme si quiera un pésame por los amigos que perdí en aquella ocasión. Tuve que guardarme todo; el rencor, el llanto, la tristeza, y apostaría a que de nada te diste cuenta._

_Que excelente padre eres._

_Y ahora, me culpas por la muerte de Dick Grayson durante la toma de Arkham._

_Yo no quería, ¿entiendes? ¡No quería que pasara lo que paso! No quería que en mis manos quedara su muerte, no quería hacerle daño, él era como un hermano para mí. ¿Por qué querría yo asesinarlo? Pero es algo que obviamente, no me dejaste ni explicar._

_Y ahora para ti yo ya no existo, yo ya no soy tu hijo. Te conozco, y sé que lo has pensado. Sé que ahora podrías odiarme, pero ya no me importa, mi lealtad ya no es tuya, y nada de lo que pienses ahora de mi importa ya._

_Solo no te entrometas en mi camino, no quiero tener que pelar contigo, pero si me das motivos, otra alternativa no me va a quedar._

_Lamento que todo terminara así._

_Damian Wayne_

Cuando Bruce termino de leer la carta que su hijo le había dejado, el volvió a tomar su saco de arena, lo colgó y una vez más, se dispuso a golpearlo hasta quedarse sin carne en los nudillos.


End file.
